earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Experiment 626
Created for the sheer purpose to have a tame alien bodyguard, hatred and anger is what this being feels constantly - alongside her hunger. Experiment 626, a creature, a mutation of scientific creation has freed herself from the binds that held her. Learning to be human, this being wanders with no direction. Appearance 626 has never had an extensive wardrobe, a few items here and there. For this particular woman, she is known to wear black which is a stark contrast to her pale white skin, and platinum blonde hair. Her hair is usually styled in a messy way, choppy ends with a messy style fringe which covers half of her eyes. Her face is quite soft, and round looking if she dares to use it to her advantage. Experiment 626's eyes are an abnormality to the experimentation she was exposed to. Her eyes are an unnatural red, most people try and counter that colour with a brown or hazel but in reality they are red with a black rim around the exterior. When she becomes more symbiote than human, her eyes loose the white sclera which becomes black. 626's lips are pale, complimenting her white alabaster skin, downside of this is that any blood on her skin is vividly noticeable. The figure of this woman is slim, petite and feminine. She is curvy, coated in muscle and very womanly. However, this is the result of training, experiments and other factors. Experiment 626 has long fingers with longer nails which are naturally black in colour. Clothing is a surprising factor for this woman, technically she isn't wearing any but her mutation enables her to create her other clothing from her own skin - an active ability of her mutation. The appearance of her clothing consist of a black pleated mid-thigh length skirt, a fitted black leather-like body-suit which covers the most of her body, except for the back where from mid back to hips is completely open. It has ridges across her collarbone, above her breasts, down the center of her front, and gill-like shapes on her ribcage. Experiment 626 is also known to wear thigh high boots with the same ridging across the top, the heels vary from flat to platform when required. When activating her abilities in public, Experiment 626 is known to have a mask. This mask covers her mouth with a mouth-like shape, stopping her from feeding if needed or she can if she unzips it. This mask sits beneath her eyes, surrounding her nose, it sits on the white of her skin that is between her bodysuit and her chin. If one is able to catch a glimpse of Experiment 626 unclothed, she is riddled with scars and damaged scar tissue from her time in the lab that created her. Every scar, or scar tissue shimmer silver in any light. Personality Experiment 626 is emotionless to say the least. With the torture she has endured. Prior to all the tests, Experiment obtained the ideology of "being hurt rather than hurting others," from Dr. Lucille Weathers. However after the aggressive torture and the death of Weathers, Experiment 626 pledged to crush those who dared threaten her place of belonging. She adopted the habit of cracking her knuckles from her main torturer, Dr. Emil Schaffhausen. Experiment 626 has become ruthless, cruel, and brutal in order to protect those she will ever care about, yet has managed to maintain complete composure. She is still capable of showing her gentle humane nature in front of people she cares for, but instantly turns merciless against her enemies. Relationships Family *Hybrid ~ Parent ~ Unknown As a creation from the DNA of the Hybrid Symbiote, the amalgamation of the four Life Foundation Symbiotes - Riot, Phage, Lasher and Agony - Experiment 626 refers to this bond a familial bond between Parent and Child. It is unknown if this symbiote is still alive, as last Experiment 626 felt of this symbiote was an intense pain before nothing. *Venom ~ Grand Parent ~ Alive As the parent of the four Life Foundation Symbiotes, Venom ultimately is the grand parent of Experiment 626. Ultimately, taking into account the Symbiote race if Venom and Experiment 626 were to come against one another there would be a slight familial bond, and the battle would be more in 626's favor - as the next generation of symbiotes are more powerful than the previous due to their genetic memory. Other *Dr. Lucille Weathers ~ Foster Parent ~ Deceased A scientist that specializes in genetics, DNA and other of the sort. This is the woman who raised Experiment 626 from a newborn. She was the Watcher of Experiment 626 and throughout her life, rose in the ranks in order to free her. She named this mutated child, Amaryllis which means 'To Sparkle'. Lucille, helped 626 in creating her alias, Nightmare, to protect both 626 and herself. This woman, is the one who ran with Experiment 626, kept her fed and was ultimately murdered by Life Foundation in a moment when Experiment 626 had her back turned. Powers/Abilities SYMBIOTE-HYBRID VITALITY Origin The Klyntar, originally and better known as the Symbiotes, are a species of inorganic, amorphous, symbiotic extraterrestrials created from the "living abyss" at the beginning of the universe by the primordial deity Knull, who manifested a sword of living darkness called All-Black from his shadow to slaughter the Celestials and other deities. The Symbiotes traditionally envelop their hosts like costumes, creating a parasitic bond through which the host's mind can be influenced. Symbiotes are also fully aware and sentient creatures. Symbiotes feed on their host's adrenaline, usually released into the bloodstream during the fight-or-flight response. They have also been shown to depend on their hosts for a steady supply of phenethylamine, a chemical found as a neurotransmitter in the human brain. While this has been known to lead some symbiotes to consume the brains of others, the chemical can also be ready found in processed chocolate. While the symbiotes are connected to a host, they raise their host's dopamine levels. They can apparently be killed, or at least forced into some sort of death-like state, by an overdose of dopamine-inhibitor. Scientific Mutation Those at L.I.F.E Foundation spent years researching Symbiotes. Everything from, their bonding between host and parasite, feeding, strengths and weaknesses. Six Hundred and Twenty-Six (626) tries it took for the scientists to find the perfect combination between the DNA to enable a living test. This being was created with a mutation of DNA at a molecular level, this enabled the extraterrestrials parasitic elements to bond with those that it needs to feed from. From their tests with earlier tests, the scientists were able to bypass the beginnings of the abilities that form with traditional Symbiotes. This means that even prior to this being developing in age, they possesses augmented powers as a result of being a hybrid between two species, making them more powerful than either of their parent races. Not only that but with traditional Symbiotes, the next generation are traditionally stronger due to their own development - Genetic Memory. Applications Genetic Memory: Like traditional Kyltar/Symbiote this mutation is able to exploit their parent species' knowledge through ancestral recall. For this mutation, this doesn't stop at their alien side, this mutation is able to recall knowledge through the line of Human DNA that runs through their veins, this has added in their early year development. Experience Mimicry: From an early age, this experiment has been able to mimic any kind of experience from others, such as experience in terms of a particular skill. With this, the experiement does/may not have to go through a series of trials and events to be good at what they do, and they have better judgment on what to do in some situations and how to use their skills property. This can also apply to personal situations as well. This has been thought to come from the ability to dive into the memory of the parental DNA. Supernatural Body: The Experiment's physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super unnaturally physically superior over other beings in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, and more durable than regular beings (in that verse) can achieve by seemingly any method of training with little to no knowledge. For the Experiement's mutation, this makes them a TYPE II. This means they are strong enough to lift large aircraft and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to easily move at hypersonic speed (if chosen to), durable enough to take powerful explosions with little to no damage. The intensity of this ability also enables Experiment to 'see' through other symbiotic suits. This means Experiment is able to see who the host is, prior to them morphing back. This is a sense obtained from their direct parental, Hybrid. Enhanced Respiratory System: '''Symbiotes have the ability to process breathable gases when the host normally cannot breathe (for example, in water or space). This trait is something that Experiment 626 also obtained. '''Wall-Crawling: As an ability gained through her parasitic memory, Experiment is able to climb walls and stay unto ceilings. They do not deny gravity, but adhere to surfaces unaided using various ways. However in order to truly be "crawling" on one must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time. 'Webbing Generation: '''The experiment can convert its constituent matter into strands of white or black webbing, which it can shoot from the palm of it's hands at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet ''(20 meters). The experiment's substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds (150kg) per square millimeter of cross-section. The one limitation to this ability is if generated too much the experiment will be left vulnerable as the symbiote nature is weakened and unable to replenish its lost mass for a short period of time. This ablity was obtained by the parasitic memory from Venom, after bonding with Spider-Man. Experiment 626, as an enhancement of the generation of web-like generation is able to absorb Spider-Man's synthetic webbing. 'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense: '''Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Venom, and his offspring, Experiment is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. This means Experiment 626 is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making Venom a deadly foe. It should be noted clones prior to Venom bonding with Peter Parker, means that those of Venom's familial line can be sensed by those clones. '''ESP: ' Experiment, resulting to being the offspring of Venom's familial line, possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense, though it is not a spider-sense itself. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the mutation can detect danger from every direction and conduct themselves in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Experiment's reflexes are faster than Spider-Man’s, Experiment 626 can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. 'Regenerative Healing Factor: ' Additionally, Experiment 626 can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping aging. Experiment 626 sits on between a Level III - IV, this means: *External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at an accelerated rate, disregarding severity. *Cellular and genetic damage is reduced, greatly extending the Experiment's lifespan. *Lost limbs may be regenerated quickly or can be reattached. *Can survive severe blood loss. *Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. *Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. *Experiment 626 is near-completely unaffected by toxin or drugs. *Destruction of the head is one of the few sure methods to ensure the use of this level's death. 'Appendage Generation: '''Like all symbiotes, Experiement 626 form solid appendages from their bodies, and have been shown to form spikes, talons, and blades. Like their direct parental, Experiment is able to detach a piece of their appendage to send messages to their friends and allies, and form a membrane that allows them to glide through the air. '''Chameleon Effect: ' Like their parasitic parent, Experiment is adept at controlling their coloration. This allows them to take on the appearance of normal clothing, to provide highly effective and complex camouflage, and to even disguise their hosts' physical features. For experiment, she manipulates her appearance to appear as if she is wearing clothing. 'Pain Suppression: ' Due to extensive experimentation causing little to extreme pain in small time frames Experiment 626 has developed and attribute that enables her to cancel out pain. It has developed in extreme circumstances to the point where she is incapable of feeling minor to semi-severe physical pain of any kind, allowing her to think clearly and continue to move despite a grievous injury. Experiment 626 can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where the pain would disable a normal person. However, she does have her limits - like most mortals as she is genetically half-mortal. When at her limit the reaction falls into extreme fight or flight mode. Skills *'Multilingual: '''As a learnt ability from her genetic line, Experiement is fluent in many languages, this is not limited to those on earth, but even those that her ancestors learnt from being bonded. E.g. Tel-Kar. *'Security Training: 'Like most things, Experiment is knowledgeable in those who she obtained her knowledge from. From her parental line, Experiment 626 has knowledge in in hand-to-hand combat, firearms, various hand weapons, and tactics. Weaknesses *'Intense Sound: 'Like their parisidic parental line, Experiment 626 is extremely sensitive to high frequencies of sound and Sonic attacks. *'Intense Heat: 'The Experiment is also vulnerable to intense levels of heat. *Due to the high intensity that the body of this experiement has, their feeding requirements lean more towards their parasitic parent. This means this experiment does require a particular diet that can be refered to as ''Cannibal. Equipment N/A History The question stands, "How did LIFE Foundation get their hands on HYBRID?", after the death of Riot, Phage, Lasher, and Agony at the hands of Scream; the symbiotes fused into a single symbiotic entity. This fusion even escaped the clutches of LIFE Foundation. It's unknown as to how they ended up back at LIFE Foundation but their escape sparked the idea of creating a self-sufficient symbiote. Years of research with HYBRID back in their clutches, and six hundred and twenty-six attempts it took to create the perfect subject for their tests and training. This subject was referred to as Experiment 626. Carlton Drake, aka Homo Arachnis, the CEO of LIFE Foundation hired a successful DNA specialist Doctor Lucille Weathers to aid in the succession of this project.Her tasks included, but were not limited to, raising the mutation with the knowledge to become a bodyguard. Training this mutation, and organising the tests as ordered by Drake. However, unlike Drake's plan, Weathers fell in love with the child of the mutations. Her motherly instincts took in quite early and she became the 'safe place' Experiment 626 sought after each experiment conducted. From her early years, Experiment developed well beyond human comprehension. At the appearance of a two year old, Experiment 626 was graduating from High School level education with a perfect GPA 4.0. It was around her second birthday that Weathers gave Experiment her own name, Amaryllis; which means 'To Sparkle'. Drake was anxiously waiting for the mutation to age to that of a human of sixteen so that they could be exploited. Each test that was conducted after Amaryllis' second birthday consisted of finger and toenails being removed after they've regrown. She was cut and broken constantly to test her regenerative abilities. The older in appearance she got the more aggressive the tests became. By the time she turned ten in appearance, limbs were being removed, she was also having hair forcefully removed from her scalp. Two years of these tests happened, and with each test getting more and more aggressive, Weathers knew it was time to get her out. Having ties within LIFE Foundation, Weathers was able to plan and execute an escape with Amaryllis in tow. Once outside of the lab, Weathers got both of them to New York City, knowing that with the amount of people in the city hiding two individuals would be easy. At only Four Years old, from creation to her current age, Amaryllis had the appearance of an eighteen year old, the intelligence and knowledge of someone much older than those on planet Earth. Amaryllis took to working to help Weathers, whom she saw as a companion, a mother figure, the two lived happily for two years. Drake was infuriated when Weathers escaped with their best creation, he instructed for Scream, who they still had in their arsenal, to locate Experiment 626 and eliminate Dr. Lucille Weathers. Bad Decision One cloudy day in NYC, Experiment 626 had gone out to run a few errands for Weathers with only a single inkling something was wrong, she headed back to their shared apartment to find a sight that will never leave her memory - Weathers was strung up, torn to pieces with blood splattered everywhere. Scream simply laughed at the distraught mutation before things turned sideways. Experiment 626 from when she escaped with Weathers, never had to use her mutative abilities in conflict but the sheer disregard to her deceased loved one had her explode. Experiment 626 decapitated Scream's host, and shoved the symbiote into a blender ultimately killing him as well - after a short scuffle. The host of the symbiote was also eaten by Experiment 626 as a result. From then, Experiment 626 has wandered through NYC. The death of Dr Lucille Weathers also goes unsolved as LIFE Foundation never owned up to the assassination and Experiment 626 never went to the NYC Police about it. This case did however pop up on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Trivia & Quotes *"You think something like that would hurt, after all I've been through?" *"If you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... a tragedy." *"As my fingers and toes re-grew like fingernails or hair over and over and over and over... and over again, every single time I got the feeling that I truly, truly truly was a monster." *"Why should I apologize for being a monster? Has anyone ever apologized for turning me into one?" © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants